Save Me Before I Crash
by TrulyTruffla
Summary: AU Karate Kid After the death of his father, teenager Daniel LaRusso is going nowhere fast. When a set-up becomes the final straw, his mother forces them to move to California for a fresh start. But is this move Daniel's salvation or the key to his downfall?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The second of my new KK fanfics. I'm seriously so excited for this one! It's going to fun writing this.**

**First off let me explain to you that there will be many changes to the original Karate Kid story. That is why it's an AU.**

**Let me explain some changes.**

**The definite change is the characters:**

**Daniel: Is still our Karate Kid, just different. He's not the beloved boy we're use to. Daniel is without a doubt a jerk in this story. He'll later turn into the kid we know and love.**

**Mr. Miyagi: Will still be teaching our Karate Kid karate and defending him from the Cobra Kai. Miyagi will also be trying to save his life before Daniel destroys it.**

**Lucille: Will definitely have a bigger part. She is trying to reconnect with her son and we'll see her efforts.**

**Freddy: Is actually going to be Daniel's friend in this. It's what happens to him that will later motivate Daniel to seek help.**

**Ali: I'm going to give Ali depth. Let's face it her and Daniel's relationship was rushed and needs some improvement. I'm going to make them a better couple as well as make Ali, Daniel's reasons for being a better person.**

**Johnny: Is still the leader of the Cobra Kai and Daniel's lead tormentor. But his hatred of Daniel isn't limited to him stealing Ali from him, it's also because Daniel is competion. He's tough and this new-comer is stealing his spotlight**

**That's basically it for the characters. The other changes are the reason for the events that take place in the orignal story. Anyway enough of my chatter!**

**Here's my new fic! I still don't own Karate Kid!**

**Enjoy!**

Save Me Before I Crash

Chapter 1 Heading Nowhere

Newark, New Jersey

September

It's getting late and she knows it. Yet she is so afraid to look at the clock. He said he be home early, but it's not like he usually stays true to his words. He's always telling her one thing and doing the other.

She sneaks a look at the clock and wished she hadn't. It's past eleven. It's past his curfew and he hasn't even contacted her. This is this mother's nightmare, her waiting for some news of or for her troubled fifteen year old son to return home.

The phone rings and she nearly jumps out of her skin. She yanks the phone off the receiver.

"Hello," she answers trying not to sound too eager.

"Is this Lucille LaRusso?" asked the voice the other line.

"This is she," Lucille confirmed.

"Ms. LaRusso this is Sheriff Morris down at the police station, we have your son Daniel down here," the sheriff said on the phone.

A part of Lucille died. This is the last thing she wanted to hear.

"What did he do now Ben?" she asked exasperated.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Lucille, but he shoplifted from another convenience store," he answered.

Lucille sighed.

"Again," she despaired.

This had to be the fifth time in two weeks. Daniel wouldn't stop. He would shoplift get caught then shoplift from another story. This endless cycle was starting to give Lucille a headache.

"Do you want me to book him for the night, Lucille, maybe teach him a lesson?" Ben asked.

"No thanks Ben, I'll come get him," she told him.

"Alright, see you in a bit," he said hanging up.

Lucille sighed and hung up the phone. She gently rubbed her temples as she walked over to grab her keys. Another late night picking her son up from the police station; what a nightmare. She should have known that is where he is. Every time Daniel is late he's either in trouble or already been arrested. Lucille got in her car. The same thing running through her mind as she drove to the police station, where did she go wrong?

KK

Most fifteen year olds would be scared silly if they found themselves sitting in a police station. But not him. Daniel LaRusso was use to this. In the last year Daniel probably had sat in this very chair more than fifty times. He was use to this chair and he knew all the officers in the station.

Over in another room Daniel could hear the elderly owners of the Grab and Go convenience store. The elderly woman was whining and complaining about why anyone would want to rob them. Daniel snorted. What makes her so special? He robbed many stores. It wasn't personal.

Daniel leaned back in his chair. That's right this is his chair. He probably has been in this chair more than any juvenile delinquent in Newark has. And he was only fifteen making him one of the youngest delinquents in Newark. Smiling at his achievement, Daniel lit a cigarette. He got himself comfortable as he enjoyed a smoke.

"What do you think you're doing?" an officer asked as he yanked the cigarette from him.

"What the hell Charlie?" Daniel cursed.

"That's Officer Jones to you," the officer said indignantly, "And you know you're not suppose to smoke in here."

"Oh sorry," Daniel mocked, "I'll remember that for next time."

"I hope there won't be a next time, I'm tired of dealing with you, you little creep," Officer Jones said stalking off with Daniel's cigarette.

"Great talk Charlie, I'll see you later," he called after him, "We'll do lunch."

Daniel listened as the officer cursed. He smiled; it was fun getting under the cops' skin. The other room's door swung open and the elderly woman came storming out.

"What were you thinking young man?" she shrieked, "We've always been nice to you teenagers, how could you just rob us?"

Daniel leaned back bored. Oh joy another lecture. This should be fun.

"We've always catered to you, kids, why did you do this?" she continued.

"It's a hobby of mine doll face don't take it too personally," Daniel said shortly.

"You have a real attitude problem kid," the elderly woman's husband pointed out.

"No duh," Daniel said.

The old woman seemed like she was about to have a heart attack. What she never met a delinquent before? However the old man looked like he was about to pop a vein.

"You're lucky we're not pressing charges kid," the man said furiously.

Daniel raised an eyebrow. It was the same story. The convenience stores never pressed charges. It was probably because he was just a kid and he had time to turn around his life. What schmucks! The sheriff ushered the elderly couple out. What a relief the lecture was finished. The sheriff returned shortly.

"Seriously LaRusso?" Sheriff Morris asked angrily, "Another convenience store!"

"What can I say?" Daniel said coolly, "I just really like my convenience stores."

The sheriff shook his head in frustration.

"Look LaRusso you're a smart kid, but you're heading nowhere fast!" Sheriff Morris pointed out.

"I don't need you to be my father, okay?" Daniel retorted.

Daniel looked up as the station door opened and his mother walked in. As usual she looked frazzled.

"Hello Lucille," Sheriff Morris greeted.

"Hello Ben," she said.

She walked up right to Daniel and stood in front of him.

"Do you have anything to say young man?" she addressed him.

"Yeah can we go home?" he asked sarcastically.

His mother sighed. She was closer and closer to a nervous breakdown every day.

"If you want Lucille I can still book him and he can spend the night in jail?" Sheriff Morris suggested sensing this as well.

"No thanks Ben, I think he wants that," she said.

His mom grabbed his arm and pulled him from his chair.

"Come on, on you go," she urged him.

Daniel smiled. It was like taking candy from a baby. He could get away with anything. He waved good-bye to the cops.

"See later Ben, can't wait for next time. You too Charlie," he addressed the cops, "Say hi to wife and kids for me Bryan and Martin make sure you buy Jennifer a nice birthday gift. And Doug lay off the donuts!"

"Come on!" his mother yelled as she dragged him out of the station.

KK

The car door slammed shut. Lucille looked at the boy in the seat next to her. She barely knew this boy. Where was her little boy? She shifted their worn station wagon into gear and pulled out of the station's parking lot. She hoped that would be the last time she'd be pulling out of the station. Looking over at her son, she figured it wasn't.

"What are we going to do with you?" she asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know," Daniel mumbled crossly.

"Come on Dan I'm serious," she said exasperated, "We can't keep doing this."

"Maybe you should just lock me up," he suggested.

"Is that what you what?" she asked shocked.

Daniel didn't say anything. She sighed. This was getting to be too much. There's only so much a mother can handle.

"Daniel we need to communicate," she cried, "We're not going to make it if we don't talk."

"What if I don't want to talk?" Daniel asked angrily, "What if I want you to leave me alone?"

"I can't leave you alone Daniel I'm your mother," she choked out, "If I leave you alone the next time I might see you is either behind bars or in a body bag."

Daniel made a face at her. She shook her head as she pulled up in their apartment's parking space. Daniel turned to get out of the car, but she grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Is all this about your father?" Lucille asked seriously.

"No damn it just leave me alone!" Daniel erupted.

He yanked free from her and fled from the car. Daniel stormed up the steps two at a time before disappearing into the apartment. He slammed the door close.

Where did she go wrong?

**A/N: Well what do you think? Daniel is quite a character in this, huh? Hope you enjoyed! (I'm seriously tempted of having Heather make a cameo in this fic, maybe as Ali's friend) R&R please! Whatever fic gets the most reviews will be updated faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's chapter 2! Since this story got one review more than the other this will be updated first.**

**Okay so I guess I going have to make a few more changes to the original story. School has already started in Newark, so that means that Daniel had to miss the Adios to Summer beach party. I know that is pretty crucial part to the movie, but he's just going have to meet Freddy, Ali, and Johnny a different way. My apologies. I promise the famous Halloween Party will still be in this story.**

**Anyway I wish I owned Karate Kid and please enjoy!**

Chapter 2 Famous For the Wrong Reason

Newark, New Jersey

September

The eggs begin to sizzle in the frying pan as Lucille quickly made herself some breakfast. Daniel was still asleep and by the time she finishes cooking, eats her breakfast, and cleans her dishes he'll be up so she would have to re-dirty the dishes. It was a school day and despite last night's episode she would expect him to go to school.

Scraping her egg onto a plate Lucille sat down at the small two-person table. There was a time when the table fit three or four people, but when her husband; Daniel's father; died she downgraded the table. Now it only fit her and Daniel. But there wasn't a day that passed that she wished that her husband was still alive. He had a way with Daniel. Even though the two weren't around each other that often, they had a special bond. Now he was dead and Lucille had feeling that a part of her son died with him. All that was left of her polite and generally happy son was a lost and angry boy who vented out his anger by causing trouble and wearing dark clothing.

The sound of footsteps caused Lucille to look up from her breakfast. Daniel had entered the kitchen and starting raiding the refrigerator.

"Good morning," she greeted.

Daniel didn't say anything. He just grabbed a carton of Minute Maid Orange Juice and closed the fridge door.

"How about some breakfast?" Lucille asked heading to the stove.

"Minute Maid is fine," Daniel said coldly.

Lucille opened her mouth to protest, but he quickly turned his back to her and disappeared into his room. Sighing she ran her finger through her hair before putting the dirty dishes into the sink.

By the time she was done Daniel had reappeared. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed towards the door.

"Have a good day," Lucille called to him.

"Whatever," he said before leaving the building.

Lucille frowned. She would do and give anything to have her son back.

xXXx

By the time Daniel finally entered school a thousand eyes were on him. It was as if most of the student body was watching him. Daniel smiled. He was legend at this school. He was senior at fifteen, a very impressive accomplishment. But, that was not why Daniel was famous. No, he was famous for his record. More like notorious. As Daniel started to walk forward a good majority of the crowd scattered. He smirked as he continued walking.

"Hey Daniel!" two voices called out as Daniel reached his locker.

Daniel turned around and smiled as his two best friends came running up to him.

"Kenny, Kevin how's it going?" he asked as they joined him.

"I heard you were arrested, what are you doing here?" Kenny asked.

"They let me go," Daniel smirked.

"What did you do?" Kevin asked.

"I hit another convenience store," Daniel explained nonchalantly.

He shrugged off further questions. Daniel opened his locker and placed his back pack inside.

"I think you're going to need that," Kenny started to say.

"I would if I was going to class, but I'm not so who needs it," Daniel interrupted him coldly.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked.

"Who are you, my mother?" Daniel snapped, "I'm going down for a smoke."

Kevin and Kenny closed their mouths. Daniel satisfied slipped a pack of cigarettes in his pocket along with a lighter.

"So are you in?" he asked.

"Yeah of course," Kevin said coolly.

"I don't know Daniel," Kenny said cautiously, "It's our senior year."

"You think I'm going to graduate?" Daniel scoffed, "I know Principal Dale and he'll do anything to keep me from fully entering society."

He slammed his locker door.

"Go to class see if I care, Kevin and I are going for a smoke," he told Kenny harshly.

Kenny looked down. Daniel shook his head and motioned to Kevin to follow him. Kevin nodded and the two boys walked off.

"Fine I'm coming!" Kenny announced following them.

"I knew you would," Daniel smirked.

xXXx

It took only twenty minutes since the boy's arrived for the downstairs boys' bathroom to be cloaked in smoke.

"This is the life," Kevin sighed.

Daniel laughed and Kenny nodded. The downstairs boys' bathroom was the only bathroom were kids can smoke and have a least likely chance of getting caught. Daniel and his friends were frequent visitors of this bathroom.

Daniel took a long drag on his cigarette.

"You said it," he agreed.

The sound of incoming footsteps could be heard from the hallway.

"Someone's coming," whispered Kenny nervously.

"Will you relax," Daniel snapped, "It's probably just some other kids coming in for a smoke."

An older boy came in followed with two other boys. The two boys were laughing as though their leader said something funny. Behind him Kevin and Kenny stiffened, but Daniel remained cool. He knew these boys. The leader's name was Joey and he was trouble. He was a senior at nineteen and has done time. Behind him were Steve and Leonard. Joey snickered.

"Hey LaRusso I heard you were arrested," he called.

"You heard correct," Daniel said coolly.

When dealing with guys like Joey you had to remain cool. With Joey he either likes you or doesn't, there was no middle. Daniel wanted him to like him. Running with Joey would make him cool.

"What did you do?" Joey asked.

"You know same old same old," Daniel answered.

"Ha! You still robbing convenience stores, LaRusso?" Joey asked.

Daniel just shrugged. Behind him Kevin and Kenny were as stiff as boards.

"Don't you think it's time to do a crime of higher caliber?" Joey asked.

"Sure why not," Daniel answered dryly.

"I got a proposition for you if you're interested," Joey told him mildly.

"I'm interested," Daniel said trying to hide his growing excitement.

Looks like Daniel would be running with Joey and his crowd after all.

"Good, meet me after school," Joey said before he left with Steve and Leonard.

"See you then," Daniel called after them.

He couldn't believe it. At the end day he could be leaving shoplifting convenience stores behind. He could be in the big leagues. Grand theft auto and burglary, the dream crimes of small-time criminals like Daniel. But now Joey could get him there.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked freaked out.

"I'm getting us into a better crowd," Daniel grinned.

xXXx

Daniel waited for Joey after school. He couldn't wait for what Joey had to tell him. Since it was Joey it was probably some classy crime. Daniel could only hope.

"Hey Daniel," said a dark haired girl walking up to him.

"Hey Judy," he greeted his girl.

"So do you want to walk me home?" Judy asked him.

"No I'm busy meeting with Joey," Daniel told her.

"Joey?" Judy asked, "Why are you meeting with him?"

"Because he's got a job for me," he said irritably.

"Okay," she answered, "Do you want to see a movie later?"

"I told you I'm busy hanging with Joey," Daniel answered harshly.

"You just got arrested last night, I don't think you should be hanging with Joey's crowd," she said.

"Go nag someone else," he snapped.

Judy looked at him sadly before walking off. Daniel shook his head. The girl had to go anyway. She was getting clingy.

A little time had passed before Joey finally showed.

"Hey LaRusso," he called.

Daniel grinned. Joey walked up to him. He held out his hand and Daniel did the hand-shake that he had seen Joey and his group do. Joey smiled.

"Looks like you are one of us already," Joey praised.

"So, what's your proposition?" Daniel asked getting to the point.

Joey laughed and put his arm around him.

"I like you already," he told him.

Daniel smiled. This was going to be easier than he thought. Hanging out with Joey will be sooner than expected.

"All you got to do is drop off a car and a package for a friend of mine," Joey told him.

"That's it?" Daniel asked.

"Yes," Joey said, "And I know where we can get the wheels for my friend."

He handed Daniel a slip of paper.

"Meet me at this address and I'll take care of the package and we can take care of the car," he said.

Daniel was ready. A full year of being a juvenile delinquent prepared him for this.

"Okay so when are we going to do this?" Daniel asked.

Joey grinned mischievously.

"Tonight," he said.

**A/N: I've realized I've made Daniel an absolute monster! I wonder what trouble he'll find himself in next. It's going to have to be pretty big if it's going to force him and his mom move to California. So stay tuned! R&R please!**


End file.
